nightmare
by american hero 16
Summary: i made a fan fiction off captain america and the avengers. this is a cross over from my hero Nitrous hope you find it interestin


Nightmare

Let me start by telling you who I am, my name is Miranda Rogers. I was a happy kid and took on the nickname Nitrous because i loved to laugh. Well thats how it was till the 1940's. I took the name Nightmare long after the war because my powers took a turn and my life was headed in a direction I never thought would happen.

Chapter one

Growing up and mostly during world war two was tough. Being the kid sister to Captain America is tough. After we met Abraham erkisnine everything changed. He became a national hero and I left forgotten. That's the one thing no one remembers captain Steven Rogers was one of two super soldiers. He's only remember because he got the chances and his beloved general didn't want a woman on the team, hell he didn't even want Peggy carter but had to have her there for some reason.

...

I spent most of the war working as an assistant for Howard Stark. I learned a lot and he was the only one happy to have me there. Howard was the only one who could make me laugh. He made sure that I would go on recon missions where his piloting expertise was needed so I wouldn't be shipped out. I loved him and at the time he loved me.

...

In the winter months of 1941 Howard and I went walking threw the camp. When we got to the generals command center I noticed Steve with Peggy arguing with the general. I pulled Howard over to find out that Bucky, Steve's childhood friend had gone missing. The general told Steve where they were last sighted and he left. When the general turned to Howard and I, well we quickly left back to his work shop.

Later that night Howard and I were making upgrades to some of the equipment on the plane when Peggy and Steve walked over. We had some small talk then Peggy got straight to the point. She asked Howard to fly the two behind enemy lines. Being the someone crazy man he was agreed and agreed to take them.

He wanted me to say but eventually gave into the puppy dog eyes and let me go. I was glad because my powers were need. We were under immediate fire once we passed into the enemy airspace I used my powers to encase the plane so it wouldn't get damaged.

I walked to the back of the plane when we go closer to the drop zone to say good luck to my brother. He had a scared look in his eye and it changed when Peggy came back. She put a lot into project rebirth and he didn't want to disappoint her. Then she helped him into the parachute and opened the door for him to jump. Steve came over hugged me and said something that shocked me. " mom and dad would be proud of you. Even all we've been through, they would be proud of you." He hugged me again and then went over to talk with Peggy about him getting home. When he jumped I hurried to the open door to make sure he was ok, then Went back to sit with Howard.

It was quite for the plane ride home. We all hoped for the best. When we landed Howard took me to a place on the bace where he had been building a small skyline of the places he had been. " one day I'm going to take you to all those place," said Howard. He took my hand and I squeezed it tight. Each of the skylines had been built so candle lights could make the lights in the location. He was always so creative.

When it started to get cold he took off his jacket and put it around me. I didn't want to go so he pulled up a bench and we sat there till I fell asleep. He picked me up and I carried me in.

...

The next morning Peggy and I were called before the general. When we arrived I could hear him reading a letter he was going to send explaining my brothers disappearance. Then he came and stood in front of and started yelling, I should send both you packing" he paused and handed the letter back to one of the officer behind him then went on again," you flew into enemy airspace without any authentication then lost Captain Rogers! If I could get rid of stark I would but he's our damn weapons manufacture!"

It fell silent after that. The silence was broken by an officer from behind the general yelling out," look." We all turned to see A group of soldiers come walking up and my brother at the lead with Bucky.

The general took the lead the way to my brother and Peggy and I followed. When the three of us got to my brother he said," General we need to talk." The general looked around at all of the soldiers that had walked up and then looked at him and said," this way." The general said it in such a way that the soldiers around my brother started to get mad. They thought he was going to get untroubled, really the general just wanted the information in his head.

...

Later that night I found myself looking at the skyline Howard had built. When it got dark enough I lit the candles and watched the skylines light up. I sat there watching until I fell asleep.

About an hour later I could hear Bucky and Steve talking. They were on there way to getting a drink so I got up and followed. My brother new right away and called me out on it. When we got to the bar several men that my brother rescued were sitting at a table and we went to join them. One of the men started questioning my brother when he saw me sit down. He said," I called you all here because I want you on my team." He paused as one of the waitresses put the beer mugs down then continued," your the best of the best and I want you all on my team."

It got quite as the men started drinking then the one in the back spoke up and said," and the girl, what's she to this team your creating." I stood up and pulled out a capsule then dropped, only on purpose, then used my powers and transported myself to behind the soldier and place my hands on his shoulders. "This is why!" Then I transported back to my seat resulting with the soldier nearly falling out of his. I found it funny and so did the others because they all started laughing.

...

Days later my brother, myself and the other meme era of the team were sent into enemy territory, more specifically the locations on the map Steve recreated. We took out and destroyed most of the factories that were building weapons to take down the allies.

I was happy because my brother involved me.

...

One night I found myself with Howard taking pictures. We were always taking pictures, he mostly of me. The night was different though. He took pictures of the two of us all over the grounds.

We were on our way to his plane when the general and my brother stopped us. "You're going on a mission to get red skulls right hand man, Arnim Zola." He paused and motioned Howard and I to follow then continued again by say," the unit needs to go and extract Arnim Zola and bring him back to base command so we can try and get some answers."

We continued walking toward the generals command post. When we arrived the other howling commandos were waiting. Each with a nervous look on there face. " please don't do this," said Howard as he took my hand. I looked at him and he knew I had to go. Then he spoke up and squeezed my hand and pulled me to him and said," before you go let me ask you something." He pulled me out of the command center and onto the grounds as it started to rain. "I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it," he paused and got down on one knee as the others came out to watch then continued, " I love you and I hope you feel the same way, will you marry me?"

I nodded and he put the ring on my finger and the others started to clap as they came over. We kissed and then I said jokingly," your suit!" He laughed and told me he didn't care.

The general butted in and it was back to business. Arnim Zola was traveling by train and our mission was to board the train while it was still moving and apprehend him.

...

Mission day arrived and we were on our way to the plane. The unit was dropped on a mountain and a zip line soon established. Once all of us crossed everything went to hell. Steve and my brother took the lead while I stayed behind with the other howling commandos to take out hydra agents. As we got closer a hydra agent started to blast holes threw the train. Bucky took the shield when the two were separated and when the hydra agent fired Bucky was sent flying. My brother went and took out the hydra soldier and then went after Bucky.

I was on the top of the train and started running when I saw Steve start to crawl out. Then Bucky fell and I jumped off the top of the train and after Bucky. He was my friend and if there was a chance I could save him I was going to take it. I could hear my brother screaming and the howling commandos were fighting to hold him back.

It was the worse chance I took.

I did save Bucky's life, but what happened after changed everything. What happened after is the reason I became Nightmare.

Once at the base of the mountain Bucky and I started to make our way to a town two miles east of us. We were stopped half way when red skull and his forces surrounded us. We were taken and Bucky, Bucky got the worst of it all.

...

When my brother came back all was silent. Peggy, Howard and the general were talking when Peggy spotted Steve. She was happy and ran to him and stopped when she saw him in tears. Then he looked at Howard and looked down. Howard broke down in tears and dropped to the ground.

...

As time went on a full scale invasion was planed for the immediate take down of hydra and red skull. When they arrived at the facility in the mountains red skull was already on the run.

During the chaos the general found red skulls car and picked up captain America. It was a sweet good bye. The, kiss the girl, moment and then Steve jumped onto the plane. As it started to maintain altitude Steve moved taking out a guard one by one. Little did he know that I was in stasis on board the plane.

When all ate puts failed my brother put the plane in the I e and said good bye to the woman he fell in love with.

But they both moved on.


End file.
